<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repose by Foxxoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923738">Repose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul'>Foxxoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disQuiet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil thought he was coping, but realizes maybe he isn't when he's swarmed by nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>disQuiet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scars on his wrists from fighting against handcuffs wouldn’t go away. Neil could tell when they first started scabbing over that they would be dark and permanent. It didn’t bother him. People’s stares didn’t bother him. The cameras on him didn’t bother him. He knew his father’s men would find him soon enough, and they did, and the first thing they did was put handcuffs on him, and he was back in the Nest.</p><p>The torture was arguably worse than it had been in the Nest. The Nest’s was made to punish him, to humiliate him. Lola was cutting and burning with the intent to mark him and scar him and disfigure him until he no longer looked like Neil—like anybody. It wouldn’t matter. His father would kill him soon enough. </p><p>His father. Riko. Lola. They all blended together. When he shut his eyes against the dark of the trunk he swore he was watching himself from above. He couldn’t feel his body, but at the same time, he felt everything. Every little bump of the car, every one of Lola’s hot breaths against his neck. He felt hands holding him that hadn’t been real for weeks. The fuzziness in his head only went away when he tried to fight his father. It returned after that, and got worse as he was shoved around by police officers. </p><p>He woke up in the hospital, handcuffed to the bed, and he felt his father’s twisted smile creep back on his face. There were three other people in the room. He could sense it without even looking. </p><p>“Look who’s finally awake.” It sounded like a police officer. Neil continued to stare at the cuff on his wrist. He felt his chest heave with a painful laugh. “What the fuck is wrong with this kid.”</p><p>Neil looked to one of the other figures in the room, a nurse. Her eyes were filled with pity. He scowled. </p><p>“Why am I handcuffed? You think I’m gonna fucking run somewhere?” He rattled it, and the sound shot a barb of panic into his heart. He choked on it and shut his eyes. He needed to breathe. “Let me go.”</p><p>“Answer our questions.”</p><p>“I want my team.” Neil said. His eyes had opened again and he was staring at the chain. He wondered if he would be able to play Exy if he tore his hand out of the cuff, wondered how much damage it would do.. “Let me see them and I’ll tell you everything you want.”</p><p>The cops refused at first. A runaway kid had no right to make such demands. But Wymack was already planning on coming anyway, and it would be hard enough to get there without them tagging along. They took him to a hotel room. They told him the time he had. He didn’t care. He pushed past them and into the room. </p><p>His teammates shouldn’t have been so shocked. They had seen him in just as bad shape. Okay. Maybe he was a bit worse this time. Not psychologically, though. They didn’t know what had happened with the Ravens. They wouldn’t know. They all stared at him and the eyes sent him back to that dark room. How many Raven’s had been in the same room as him? How many had seen Riko take him apart? He couldn’t remember.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.</p><p>“Neil.” Andrew said, and that was all he needed to hear. He nodded and let Andrew take his bandaged hand into his own and inspect it. His eyes followed the path up to his elbows and his eyes swam with anger. “I’ll kill him.” He said.</p><p>“They’re all dead.” Neil whispered. Andrew glanced up at him, then gave him back his hand. He looked at the police officer by the door. </p><p>“I’m going with him.” The cop opened his mouth to say that no, he absolutely was not, but Wymack held up a hand. </p><p>“It really will be easier for you if you don’t separate them. I’ll keep the rest of the foxes here, but…” The cops scowled but accepted it without further arguing. The rest of the team spoke to Neil, asking questions, prodding to know that he was okay, but their voices all went through him. He felt hands on his back and legs and arms and he wanted to throw up. He turned to face the door.</p><p>“I’m ready. I’ll see you guys later.” He hoped. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>The questioning lasted more than a day did at Evermore. Neil thought so anyway. He was glad Andrew was there to bring him coffee when he started drifting off. At the end of the questioning, they gave him a form for a legal name change and ID. He signed it with minimal hesitation. Did he really want to be Neil if he carried around this much? He did. He <em> was </em>Neil Josten. </p><p>Neil told the truth on the bus ride back. Everything about his family. Nothing about the Ravens. The team understood why he kept his life a secret. They didn’t like that he hadn’t trusted him, but it was over now. He would have no more secrets. None except Evermore. They didn’t press him on that. Even Nicky left it alone. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Neil woke up with a choked scream. Matt was turning the light on before he was fully awake, and Neil huddled in his blankets and cowered away. </p><p>“Neil? Are you… What happened?” Matt asked, hand hovering just above Neil. Neil shook his head, eyes squeezed shut to push back the memories that kept flooding his mind.</p><p>“Just a nightmare. I’m sorry for waking you up.” Matt looked disappointed but Neil brushed him off as he laid on his side to fall back asleep. Matt hesitated a second, but sighed and turned the light off before he got back in his own bed. Neil stared at the wall the rest of the night. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p>A week of terror-filled, sleepless nights later, and Andrew was kicking Nicky and Aaron out of his room to switch for Neil. Matt had no arguments, and Nicky and Aaron were only mildly perturbed. No one was going to argue, anyway. Not when Neil could barely keep his eyes open. Matt, too. Of course, it wasn’t as bad for him. He wasn’t having nightmares, and he was usually pretty quick to fall back asleep. It was still wearing on him, though. </p><p>“I’m fine, Andrew.” Neil insisted as Andrew shoved him down onto the mattress that had been Nicky’s. </p><p>“I thought you were done lying.” Andrew said as he tossed the blanket over him. “Go to sleep.” Neil stared at him. “What?”</p><p>“Why do you care so much?”</p><p>“You’re hurting your ability to play and hurting the team. I don’t particularly care, but Kevin will throw a fit.” Andrew said. Kevin grumbled from his bunk and Andrew slapped the bedframe to shut him up. “Go to sleep.” Andrew said, then flicked the light off and got into his own bed. </p><p>Neil woke an hour later gasping. Andrew handed him a bottle of water. Neil drank it to the sound of Kevin snoring. Maybe it was best for him to be in their room. Kevin could sleep through his nightmares and Andrew knew how to help him. Andrew waited for him to finish the bottle before he let him go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Neil had only been staying in their dorm for three days when Andrew woke to him thrashing and muttering gibberish. He sat up and stared across the room where Neil was in bed. Andrew rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted, as if it would help him understand what Neil was saying. Was that… Japanese? He stood up and crossed the room to the bunks, then shook Kevin awake. </p><p>“Kevin. Translate for me.” Andrew commanded. Kevin scowled, but got out of bed and stared at Neil. He listened for a few seconds to the repeating mantra and shook his head. </p><p>“No. I can’t.”</p><p>“Don’t you know this shit?” Andrew growled. Kevin nodded, then went back to shaking his head. His face had paled considerably, enough so that Andrew could see it in the dark of the room. Before he could demand further, Neil suddenly switched to French. Kevin listened to a couple rounds of the repetition, then shook his head and left the room. Andrew was quick on his heels. He grabbed Kevin by the back of his shirt before he could make it any further and slammed him against the wall. </p><p>“I can’t.” Kevin said.</p><p>“Fucking tell me. <em> Now.” </em> Andrew barked. Kevin opened and closed his mouth a few times, then gulped.</p><p>“He was… Saying ‘please.”</p><p>“And the French?” Andrew pushed.</p><p>“‘Make them stop.’ Do you—” Kevin ducked as Andrew’s fist flew toward his face. It dented the wall, and he spun around to stalk back to the bedroom. Kevin watched as the lights turned on and Neil was woken. He heard a quiet, ‘I’m fine’, then the sound of something breaking. He rushed into the room to make sure Neil was okay. He was laying on his back, staring up at the empty bed frame above him, ignoring Andrew. </p><p>“I’m going for a drive.” Andrew said and grabbed his keys and left before either of them could say anything. They remained in silence for a while, then Kevin sat down on the edge of Neil’s mattress. Neil looked at him with dark eyes, and sniffled slightly.</p><p>“What happened to Andrew?” He asked, as if just now noticing the other boy was gone.</p><p>“He made me tell him what you were saying in your sleep. He didn’t like it.” Neil looked at the wall. Minutes of silence passed before either of them spoke again.</p><p>“Your stuff is still in his room. Your bed and everything. He made me sleep in it. I think he hoped he could replace you with me, maybe.” Neil looked at Kevin. His eyes were still hazy. “Did they ever… Touch you?”</p><p>“No. The Ravens are horny, but… I was a Raven, too.” Kevin said. He waited a moment, then continued. “Is that… Did he…?”</p><p>“I still don’t remember a lot of it, but… He… We had sex.” Neil said and Kevin’s jaw tightened.</p><p>“He raped you.”</p><p>“I willingly went.” Neil retorted. Kevin guffawed and ran his fingers through his sleep-tousled hair. He shook his head.</p><p>“If Andrew heard you right now…” He toed the end of the bed. “Since he isn’t here to talk to you about this I guess I really have to.” Kevin seemed disgusted. Neil felt the same.</p><p>“No, you don’t have to do anything. I don’t even want to talk about any of it. I want to forget it. I know I don’t even remember most of it, but I want to forget it all.” He looked up at Kevin,who was shaking his head.</p><p>“He raped you, Neil.”</p><p>“No.” Neil said and Kevin sighed. </p><p>“Okay. Whatever. I’m going back to bed.” He crawled up into his bunk before Neil could try to stop him, not that he would have. </p><p>He pulled his phone out and texted Andrew. <b>Neil isn’t using the word. I tried to talk to him but he refused. </b>He turned his phone off and fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Neil was sitting up before he had even fully woken up. His nightmare faded before he could remember it. He was glad. He felt eyes on him and looked over. Andrew was sitting on the edge of his own bed, staring at Neil.</p><p>“What did he do to you, Neil?”</p><p>“What?” Neil asked, voice groggy from sleep. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “We had sex, I don’t—”</p><p>“He raped you, didn’t he?” Neil scowled. “Did you ever tell him yes?”</p><p>“No, but—”</p><p>“He made you have sex with him. He raped you.” Andrew insisted. Neil stared at his lap. “Denial doesn’t look good on you.”</p><p>Neil nodded and swallowed against the tightness in his throat. “Fine.” He nodded again. Neil hadn’t cried since his mother died, and he wasn’t planning on doing it in front of Andrew. “I’m gonna shower.” </p><p>“Okay.” Andrew nodded. “And then you will talk to someone about this.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit.” Andrew retorted. "If I need to I will drag you to B—"</p><p>"Kevin won't talk to me." </p><p>"Kevin will do whatever I tell him to." Andrew said. Neil scowled, but mumbled out a quiet ‘fine’ as he stormed into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>When Neil left the bathroom a good hour later to find Andrew sitting on the edge of his bed, fully dressed, and Kevin sleeping in his. </p><p>“Change of plans, you’re talking to Wymack.”  Neil’s mouth went dry.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Kevin had a panic attack, and I don’t trust the rest of the team not to gossip.” Andrew explained. “And you refuse to talk to Bee.” </p><p>Neil nodded numbly as he considered his options. He didn’t trust therapists but he also didn’t trust men that were old enough to be his father, but he did know Wymack. He knew rationally that he could be trusted. But Bee? Absolutely not.</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“Good. Now put some clothes on. I’ll be waiting in the car.” Andrew stared at him for a moment, then turned to leave. “Make me wait longer than five minutes and I will come drag you out of here, clothes or not.” </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes, but got dressed quickly, hands shaking from nerves. He left the room with thirty seconds of his time and made it to the car just as Andrew was opening the door to get out. </p><p>The ride to Wymack’s was silent. Neil stared out the window, fingers tapping at his leg restlessly. When they parked outside his place, they sat for a while, Neil panicking and close to tears as Andrew watched him. Neil flinched as Andrew reached toward him, but the other man didn’t stop, continuing until his hand was on the back of Neil’s neck, squeezing roughly in an attempt to calm him down.</p><p>“You need to breathe, Neil.” Andrew commanded. Neil sucked in a sharp breath and held it for a few seconds, then exhaled shakily. </p><p>“You don’t talk about it.” Neil said, and was met with a harder squeeze. </p><p>“You don’t know what I do in therapy.” He let go of Neil’s neck. “I told Wymack you were coming.” Neil kept his eyes on his hands. “The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you will feel better.” </p><p>Neil sighed as he opened the door and got out of the car. He slammed it shut way too roughly and Andrew honked at him in retaliation. </p><p>Neil took his time on his walk up to Wymack’s apartment, thinking about how much he would have to share. He would concede that, if Andrew was saying talking helped, it probably did, but that did not mean he wanted to do it anymore. He hesitated when he reached the door, hand poised to knock, and took a deep breath. He knocked after the exhale.</p><p>“It’s unlocked!” Wymack shouted from inside. Neil cringed. Right, Wymack never locked his door. He shuddered at the thought, but went ahead and opened the door, closing it behind him. Wymack sat on the couch, eyes fixed on papers in his hands. “I have coffee brewing, if you want some.” He offered without looking up. </p><p>Neil nodded, then, remembering his coach was occupied, cleared his throat and said, “Yes.” He continued to stand near the doorway, hands shoved deep into his pockets. A few moments passed before Wymack was looking away from his papers and turning to look over his shoulder. </p><p>“Well? Andrew said you needed to talk about something.”</p><p>“Did he tell you what?” </p><p>“No. Just that you couldn’t talk to anyone else.” Wymack said with a shrug, then motioned with his head for Neil to come sit across from him. Neil faltered, then slowly shuffled to the open seat across from the other man. He sat down gingerly, perched on the edge as if he would bolt at any moment. He might. The door was unlocked. “Don’t even think about it.” Wymack said, disrupting his train of thought. Neil looked at him.</p><p>“I wasn’t—”</p><p>“I know that look, Neil. You can’t run from this.” Wymack stood up with a grunt, then pointed at Neil. “Those are Andrew’s words, not mine.” He said, then disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with two cups of coffee, and handed on to Neil before he plopped back down onto the couch. “Start whenever you want, just know that Andrew won’t let you leave here until you talk.”</p><p>Neil gulped and nodded. He worked his jaw, testing words on his tongue, seeing what felt right. None of it felt right, but… He didn’t have much of a choice. He swallowed hard again. Wymack took a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“Start by telling me what this is about.” He suggested.</p><p>“It’s about the Ravens. What-what they did to me while I was there.”</p><p>“Why you came back looking like this?” </p><p>Neil shook his head. </p><p>“Then it’s why you looked like you were falling apart?” </p><p>He nodded. Wymack sat back in his seat. “I’m listening.” Neil took a long drink of his coffee as he continued to think. Where to start? What to share?</p><p>“They tortured me, I guess… And um…” He trailed off. “The torture, they just cut me up and burned me and made me play when I couldn’t even hold—they would tape the racquet to my hands because I couldn’t hold it. Sometimes they hit me and shit. They also… They um, they raped me? Riko, I mean. He—I think he made Jean do it, too…” He glanced up, to see Wymack with his brow pulled down, knuckled pressed to his lips, and nodding.</p><p>“And you’re having nightmares?” Neil nodded. Wymack hummed. “How did that make you feel? What they did to you.” Neil’s face screwed up in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How did it make you feel?”</p><p>“I—Bad?” Neil could tell from Wymack’s expression that that wasn’t enough. “I… It made me feel powerless? Powerless, and-and worthless, and,” his voice quieted, “used.” He sipped at his coffee. “It made me feel like I was nothing. They already had complete control over me, and then they—” Neil cut himself off and took a long drink. </p><p>“Neil.” Wymack said, voice so <em> soft. </em>Neil raised his eyes—he wasn’t even aware they had drifted away—and met Wymack’s unreadable gaze. “You are strong.” Neil felt his eyebrows pinch together. “You dealt with that, and now you’re talking about it. It takes someone strong—and brave—to be able to handle all this.”</p><p>“I…” <em> what? </em>He didn’t know what to say. “I’m not. I just let them… have their way with me.”</p><p>“You didn’t have any other choice. Neil.” Neil’s eyes snapped back up. “They would have killed you. You did what you could.” Wymack said. Neil shrugged and finished off his coffee. “Do you feel better?”</p><p>Neil considered for a moment. He didn’t really. He still felt like he had back then and every day since, a mix of awful and numb that he couldn’t put a name to. But he also did feel better. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Mostly, he just felt… </p><p>“I feel ashamed.”</p><p>“There is absolutely no reason for you to feel that way. What they did to you? None of that was your fault. None of it. It doesn’t change who you are.” Neil nodded and looked down into his empty mug. “Do you think what happened to Andrew—”</p><p>“Of course not!” Neil interrupted, head shooting up to glare at Wymack. He saw the look on his coaches face, and let out a quiet, “oh.”</p><p>“Do you get it now?” </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Neil said, and he meant it. </p><p>“Good. Then I think we’re done here.” Wymack said as he stood up. He grabbed Neil’s empty mug and walked to the kitchen to clean it. He stopped in front of the sink when he realized Neil hadn’t moved. “Neil?”</p><p>“Um… You won’t tell anyone, right?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Wymack said, then laughed once. “You really don’t trust me, huh? No, don’t say anything. I understand perfectly well. But no, I won’t tell anyone.” Wymack eyed him as he turned on the faucet. “You look like shit. Get back to the dorms, get some rest. I expect to see you at practice <em> well rested </em>tomorrow.” He looked at the time on the microwave. “Later today.”</p><p>Neil nodded. “Yes, coach.” He stood up and hesitated. “Um… Thank you.” Wymack waved his hand dismissively. </p><p>Andrew blared music the whole ride back. Neil tried to turn it down once, but got his hand roughly swatted away. He pouted and looked out the window, watching the buildings whizz by with a speed that was absolutely too fast to be legal. Neil wondered what the rush was about. He couldn’t find it in him to care enough to ask. Questioning Andrew never had a good outcome. </p><p>Surprisingly, they made it home without incident. Neil wondered where all the police were. Then he wondered if Andrew had ever gotten a speeding ticket. </p><p>“Feel better now?” Andrew asked, in a rare display of <em> caring </em>, as he parked the car. Neil looked over, shocked, then nodded. “Good. Get to sleep. I have a situation with Kevin at the court I need to take care of.” </p><p>Neil got out of the car quickly, watching as Andrew peeled out of the lot and drove away. He climbed up the stairs slowly, stopping outside his door and sighing. He pushed the door open and walked in. He locked it behind him. One of them had to have a key. He would kill them if they didn’t. </p><p>He dropped into his bed without changing clothes, exhaustion weighing heavily on him all of the sudden. He wanted rest. He was so bone-achingly tired. All he wanted was one night without a nightmare. He wasn’t even asking for a dream. Just one night where he slept all the way through. </p><p>He closed his eyes. Sleep was quick to come.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>A nightmare woke Neil within hours of falling asleep. He stared up at the ceiling as tears brimmed in his eyes. He pressed against his eyes until he was sure the tears were forced back, then sat up. He looked around the dark room and saw that Kevin and ANdrew were nowhere to be found. He sniffled and got out of bed, yawning as he made his way to the other room. He would make coffee and stay up. That was the solution to this. </p><p>He opened the door and felt eyes on him instantly. Kevin and Andrew sat in their beanbag chairs—well, Kevin more slumped than sat—pints of icecream in their hands. Andrew eyed him, then nodded at the counter, where another pint sat. Neil smiled despite himself and grabbed it and a spoon before plopping down beside Andrew. </p><p>“Did it help?” Kevin’s voice surprised Neil. He looked over at the other man, poutine poking at his own pint with a spoon, and sighed. </p><p>“It didn’t stop the nightmares, if that’s what you mean?” </p><p>Kevin shook his head as he took a bite. “No. Did it help you feel better?” Neil shrugged. </p><p>“Are <em> you </em>okay?”</p><p>“He had a little freak out over the Ravens.” Andrew answered for him. “Nothing new or unexpected.”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking you.” Neil said. Andrew’s eyebrows raised at that. Kevin looked between them with wide eyes. “Kevin, are you okay?”</p><p>“I…” Kevin looked at Andrew, who shrugged and shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “I’m fine to play today.” Neil rolled his eyes, but accepted the answer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kevin went to bed after he finished his pint, leaving Andrew and Neil alone together. </p><p>“Do you want to take a shower?” Andrew asked.</p><p>“Do I smell that bad?” Andrew rolled his eyes and groaned. “Oh.”</p><p>“Yes or no, Neil?” Neil considered. All he really wanted was to lay in bed with Andrew, but he knew that was out of the question. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Neil said and started to stand up. Andrew grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down. “I already know what the answer is.” </p><p>Neil tried, and attempted to tug his wrist out of Andrew’s grasp, but his grip only tightened. Neil sighed and flopped back into his chair. He covered his eyes with his free arm. “I just want to lay with you. I just want to hold and-and be held, and I know you can’t do that but it doesn’t help ease the ache of want.” </p><p>Andrew was quiet for too long. Right when Neil was about to peek under his arm to check on him, his wrist was released. He stood up and went to the bedroom, not stopping to look behind him as he shut himself in and crawled into bed. He laid facing the wall, fingertips picking at the edge of sleeves. He knew from seeing the clock in the kitchen that it was past 3 am, but likely not by much. He just had to get through… 5 more hours until his first class. He could do that. </p><p>As he was drifting off into what would doubtlessly be another nightmare filled sleep, someone shook his shoulder. </p><p>“I need to be by the wall.” Was the only explanation Andrew provided. Neil moved so his back was almost hanging off the edge of the bed. The mattress shifted as Andrew crawled over him and dropped with his back pressed against the wall. Neil stared at him with wide but sleepy eyes and Andrew frowned back. “Go to sleep.”</p><p>“Can I touch you?”</p><p>“Go to sleep.” Andrew repeated. Neil sighed, but let his eyes shut. As he felt sleep start to creep up, a pinky looped around one of his own, and he smiled. “183 percent.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.” Neil mumbled. </p><p>“184.” Neil rolled his eyes under his lids. “Sleep.” Andrew said, voice suddenly soft. Neil hummed something akin to an okay, and squeezed Andrew’s pinky. A second passed, then he was squeezed back. He hid his smile in the pillow. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if I missed any tags please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>